


I don’t want to disappoint you

by Space_Violets



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, First Time, First Time Flashback, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, but no sex, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Violets/pseuds/Space_Violets
Summary: Just what I imagine happened after Alec told Magnus his eyes were beautiful. Not a sex scene but the conversation before anything happens :)





	I don’t want to disappoint you

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are so in love it hurts my heart :') Constructive criticism is always welcome!

“Magnus, they’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

 

The warlock felt his heart flutter in his chest as he lifted his hand and wrapped it around the one Alec had cupped around his cheek. “Thank you”

 

Alec gave him a sheepish smile as he took his hand and put it back in his own lap. “I-I’m sorry I kind of ambushed you. I thought that if I went for it without thinking…” He let out a huff, “that I wouldn’t be as nervous. But I was… I was wrong about that.” He looked down at his lap, where he was mindlessly playing with his hands. Magnus grabbed them with his own.

 

“Hey Alexander, look at me.” He waited until Alec met his gaze, “You don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with okay?”

 

Alec nodded but dropped his gaze back to his lap. “It’s not that I don’t want to, that I’m not comfortable its just—” He took a shaky breath. “I don’t want to disappoint you” he said quietly.

 

Magnus felt his heart constrict. “Oh Alec” he muttered, moving one of his hands to his boyfriend’s face. “You would never disappoint me” he said, stroking the other man’s cheekbone with his thumb.

 

Alec leaned into the touch. “I know. I know that you’re forgiving and that you’re okay with my inexperience but—” He took another breath. “You have experience. A lot of experience. And I don’t want- I don’t want to lose you either.”

 

This time it was Magnus who took a shaky breath as he dropped his hand from Alec’s face and scooted back on the bed until they were side by side. He took an arm and put it around his boyfriend’s waist. “Alec it’s okay”

 

“So, it doesn’t bother you that I’m a 23-year-old virgin?”

 

Magnus chuckled. “Of course not. The fact that you trust me enough to let me be your first? It makes me happy.” He took his free hand and poked Alec in the chest. “You make me happy.” 

 

Alec smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Magnus’ forehead. “That was cheesy”

 

“I know” He leaned up to place a quick kiss to Alec’s cheek. “We still don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to.”

 

“No, I still want to… If you do”

 

Magnus smirked and unwrapped his hand around Alec’s waist. He used both hands to push the Shadowhunter back down on the bed. “Then I have a very sexy 23-year-old virgin to kiss” He said, climbing on top of the other man.

 

 

“Oh shut up” Alec muttered, grabbing the back of Magnus’ neck and reuniting their lips with an intense kiss.

 


End file.
